everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vinnnn/Ask Vin's Characters
Okay, so I have so many characters now that if I made an interview and "What Does ____ Think of...?" blog post for each of them, it would just be a ridiculous mess. So, instead, this is going to be an Ask Vin's OC blog, where you can ask any of my OCs any question you'd like! All you have to do is ask a question(s) - which can be as broad or specific as you'd like - and specify which OC(s) you're directing the question(s) towards! Take note that if you don't specify which OC you're asking, I'll either ask you to clarify or I'll just choose a random OC to answer it. Simple enough, right? Right! So, to start it off here's a few example questions, just so you can see how they're going to be answered: Seabrina, we all know you can talk to sea creatures, but can you also speak with freshwater animals? : "OMGrimm, I don't even know! I've never tried! Quick, Minuette, lend me your 12 pet goldfish so I can have a good, long heart-to-heart conversation with them!" Dollmonique, what is the thing that annoys you the most in the world? : "When I am mistaken for a puppet rather than a doll. As you can clearly see, I am constructed from porcelain, not wood." Beauty, who is your best friend forever after? : "My spelltacular siblings, Brilliant and Brawny Charming, of course! What can I say? They're the best siblings a princess could ask for!" And that's how it's going to be done! So, feel free to leave your questions in the comments below so my characters can get to answering them as soon as possible! NOTE: These answers are completely in the perspective of the OC answering the question, so keep in mind that I may not share the same view as them so I apologize in advance if anyone's feelings are hurt! May, what if we had a tea shortage in the world? : "I can see it now: Friends turning against each other for a single sip of jasmine tea, families being torn apart at the pages over charmomile, and kingdom-wide wars starting because Headmaster Grimm hoarded all the earl grey!!! The world would be completely and absopositively mad - and not in a good way! : Of course, Wonderland can never, ever after run out of tea, so I suppose there's no need for me to worry-wart over it!" Bellerina, what are your opinions on the spelltacularly snarky Dead Epics leaders? : "They're interesting. They at least manage to keep the club activties from getting too boring, so that's always a good thing, I suppose. But, I don't know them personally or anything like that, if that's what you're asking." Penelopea, do you ever host sleepovers? Also what do you think of overnight camping? : "Oh, but of course I have sleepovers! My cousin, Briar Beauty, and I always host the most page-ripping sleepover parties that have fairytales talking about it for chapters after! : As for overnight camping... Not really my style. All that... ''nature and what-ever-after. I'd rather sleep on a bed of peas than have to go camping."'' Swangelina, how does one get invited to a Swan Squad party? : "Well, one must be 'in the know', as it were. That is to say, one must have connections to someone in the Swan Squad in order to be invited to one of our ''magnifique parties. Otherwise, do not be hexpected to show up on the guest list."'' Merci, if you ever had a crush, who would it be on? : "Does "myself" count as a proper answer? If not, well, I suppose only a fellow villain like myself could be able to keep up with me. But I'm more of a big, bad lone wolf, so don't hexpect me to settle down anytime soon." Fairyana, what do you think of Briar Beauty? : "Yeah, I'm jealous that she gets such a huge part in our story, but I still think she throws royally ever after awesome parties!" Beauty, what is it like being a Charming? : "Why, it's spelltacular of course! : ... I mean, sure, sometimes you can't remember all your cousins' names because you have more than you can even count, and at holidays your grandparents keep on calling you the wrong name, and sometimes your peers confuse you with your third cousin once removed because you look so alike it's almost weird, but being a Charming is absolutely charming - And that's even our family slogan!" Missy, you say you want a sequel to your story, but would it be written by you or someone else? : "I guess someone else with more "experience" in writing could write one for me, but I'd have to proof-read it, just to make sure it involves all the royally cool fantasy elements like fire-breathing dragons, harrowing quests, and an adorable Prince Charming just for me! : Then again, if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. So maybe I'll just pick up a pen and write my own sequel!" Minuette, what does it feel like being the only one in your story who will notice anything peculiar? : "Well, I don't think it's anything too special, and I'll even be shaken off by my eldest cousin, according to the story... Still, it's a part of my destiny and I'm royally looking forward to it!"